Sealing washers, as is known in the art, are frequently used to prevent leakage of a fluid. In a motor vehicle, and in particular an automotive vehicle, sealing washers are commonly utilized for this purpose. For example, in a brake system of the motor vehicle, a hydraulic fluid is transferred through a brake line from a brake pedal to a brake pad for slowing down or stopping rotation of a wheel. The brake line is commonly made from a material that can be flexible, semi-flexible, or rigid. Connectors, such as a brake line fitting, may be used to interconnect two brake lines, or connect a brake line with another component of the brake system. One type of a brake line fitting for connecting a brake line to another component of the brake system includes an end connector having a fastener such as a bolt passing through it. To prevent leakage of the hydraulic fluid from the brake line fitting, a sealing washer is placed on the bolt before the end connector and another sealing washer is placed on the bolt after the end connector.
In an assembly process, including an automobile assembly process, it may be desirable to preassemble a subassembly. The brake line fitting, as described, is well suited to this type of preassembly. In the past, a cap was placed on an end of the bolt to retain the second sealing washer on the bolt. The cap was removed and discarded when the brake line fitting was assembled to a brake caliper. While the removable cap works well, it is a solid waste that must be disposed. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide crimping tool for crimping a sealing washer on a fastener to eliminate the cap currently used and disposal thereof.